Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau?
by SirraPandora
Summary: Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau? Cette question obsède le Chapelier depuis presque toujours. Peut être à cause de tout ce qui se cache derrière la réponse?


Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau?

Résumé:

Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau? Cette question obsède le Chapelier depuis presque toujours. Peut être à cause de tout ce qui se cache derrière la réponse?

***Les passages en gras sont les dialogues originaux du film**

xooxooxooxooxooxooxooxooxxxooxoox

Il regardait Alice qui s'apprêtait à boire la fiole qui lui permettrait de retourner chez elle, loin du pays des merveille, loin de lui. Ainsi de dos avec ses longs cheveux blond pâle emmêlés, son image se superpose presque avec une autre, un mirage, un rêve, un souvenir.

Un instant seulement, moins d'une seconde, ou peut être un temps infini c'est une autre fille, une autre guerre, d'autre images qui passèrent sur sa rétine. Vite oubliées, vite reléguées au fond de son esprit, dans la mémoire de l'homme un peu fou qu'il savait être.

Il aimait ses flashs de lumière, qui font un peu de mal, un peu de bien, mais dont il était sûr qu'ils étaient importants. Peut être, peut être pas, après tout ici tout le monde est fou, ici rien d'autre ne compte.

Mais il était triste qu'elle s'en aille, et il n'aimait pas trop ça, il n'aimait pas être triste, ce qui est absurde après tout, il faudrait être fou pour aimer être triste. Alors il s'approche doucement.

**-Tu pourrais rester.** Mais il n'y croyait pas lui même, elle n'était pas à sa place dans ce monde décalé, un peu trop elle pour être comme eux.

Elle lui sourit doucement, amusé comme pour les mots un peu absurdes d'un enfant qui n'a pas encore idée de la porté de ses paroles.

**-Mais quelle idée? C'est une idée merveilleusement folle. Mais je ne peux pas. Il y a des questions auxquelles je dois répondre. Des choses dont je dois m'occuper…**

Et elle but la fiole. Il n'y aurait pas retour en arrière, elle avait prit sa décision.

**-Je reviendrais très vite je vous le promet**

**-Tu ne te rappellera pas de moi. **Ou alors c'est lui qui ne se souviendrait pas d'elle, et cela lui fait autant de mal que l'inverse

**-Mais si je me souviendrait, comment pourrai-je oublier?** Mais tout peut être oublié, de l'aiguille sur l'établit à une folle aventure, un visage qui avec le temps n'est plus qu'un mirage. **Chapelier? Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau? **

Pourquoi donc un corbeau ressemble à un bureau? Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus, pourtant il l'avait su un jour, la réponse avait été tellement évidente!

Mais il avait oublié, avec le temps, avec la vie, avec la mort peut être pour ce qu'il en savait, soit pas grand chose en somme.

Après tout il avait oublié tant de chose depuis _ce soir la_. D'avant il ne lui restait pas grand chose. Des flash, des formes, des couleurs. Une famille de rouquin, une maison un peu bancale, une vie un peu folle. Un miroir, ou presque. Ou peut être pas du tout. Des rires, des rires surtout.

Puis une explosion. Des cris. Partout. Puis plus rien. Le vide. Un manque. Le manque à en devenir fou.

Quand ses amis l'avaient trouvé errant sur les ruines de ce qui restait de son village après l'attaque du Jabberwocky, il ne se souvenait même pas de son prénom. Alors les autres lui avait raconté pour qu'il se souvienne.

Certaines choses faisait écho, comme sa famille, une grande fratrie de rouquin. Mais il ne lui restait rien pour en raviver les visages, il ne restait des photographies que des cendres après tout. Mais il en avait de vagues souvenirs, et le vide dans sa poitrine qui lui prouvait que même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, ils avait bel et bien été la.

Mais parfois… oui parfois des choses sonnait fausses. Ils ne répondait pas à son propre prénom, il ne lui semblait pas être le sien. Mais après tout il ne savait pas lequel était le sien. Parfois il lui semblait qu'il s'appelait Fred - ou bien George? Non il était Gred, il était Forge. Ou bien les deux. Oui c'est cela il était deux. Ce qui était étrange puisqu'il n'était que lui même. Et prétendre le contraire serait aussi vraisemblable que de penser qu'il n'était pas le bon chapelier, tout comme Alice qui ne pensait pas être la bonne Alice tout en prétendant qu'Alice était bien son nom.

Il s'était alors demandé si l'attaque lui avait fait perdre un peu de sa plus soyance. Mais après tout il était sûr d'être lui même, et les autres lui avaient dit que son lui même avait toujours était un peu fou, un peu lui, un peu un autre, souvent aussi fou que lui même. Et après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas les croire quand ils lui disaient qu'il était Le Chapelier, car il avait réussi du premier coup à faire un chapeau lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans son atelier. Même s'il lui semblait qu'il aurait dû lui parler lorsqu'il l'avait mit sur sa tête. Mais la reine Blanche lui avait dit qu'en réalité c'était lui qui avait pour habitude de parler aux chapeaux, et cela avait donné du sens à tout cet imbroglio qu'était sa mémoire.

Alors il avait oublié un peu de sa vie d'avant, un jours, un an, des gens, des lieux. Un peu tout, un peu rien. Ou peut être plus, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas de toute façon. Et en oubliant il avait recommencé à rire et à sourire, attendant un écho qui ne venait pas, alors il avait oublié plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se souvienne plus de l'écho, et ça faisait moins mal.

Mais cette question en revanche….

Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait posé en premier. De cela au moins il en était sur. Non c'était une autre personne qui lui avait posé cette question. Et il avait eu la réponse et celle-ci devait avoir été drôle puisque l'autre avait rit, et lui aussi avait rit donc la réponse devait être aussi importante que la question qui tournait sans fin dans sa tête puisque le rire après tout, il ne lui restait que cela.

_Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau?_

Cette question avait été lancé d'un ton intéressé, un peu moqueur, une simple pensée passagère.

_Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau?_

Et il lui semblait que cette question avait été posé parce que le corbeau aurait du être un bureau ou bien que le bureau aurait du être un bureau et que c'était le fait qu'il soit l'un et l'autre qui faisait que la question se posait. Le corbeau pas asser bureau, le bureau pas assez corbeau.

_Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau?_

C'était une simple question comme ça et la réponse était presque évidente que l'éternel sourire en coin de celui qui lui avait posé la question. La question de cet autre lui même qui n'était pas lui, ou pas totalement, et qui n'était pas un miroir non plus.

_Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau?_

Et en se concentrant assez fort la réponse lui vient par automatisme.

_-Hey Fred! Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau?_

_-Et bien mon cher George, c'est que notre petit Ronnie a encore raté sa métamorphose! _

Mais déjà la réponse s'envole, repart, et il ne se souviens plus.

Alors il sourit à Alice qui attend encore sa réponse. Un peu perdu, un peut triste. De son départ, de ne pas se souvenir…

_Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau?_

**Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.**


End file.
